utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nqrse
omg, i don't know how to add an icon to show in category :'(, can anyone helps me I'm crazy falling into him though he much younger than me >_<, enough to make me join this wikia and become an editor. Meo3chan (talk) 00:34, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't know why u changed the image back, JUN? Rella's art is smaller and old. Besides, Funota is the one who draws most official illust for nqrse and those images fit Naruse-chan's character more than Rella. One more thing, The song with Nacchi is "Omou" not "Omofu" - by the producer himself. The sparkles in the picture seemed to make it more unclear. If you can replace the one image with one, containing a clear background, that'd be great. About the Omou thing... I'm tending to say, the "omou" in the yt video might be a typo, since it'd be kinda weird, to write "ふ" (fu) as u. I'll be looking into it though ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 22:46, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Update: I've looked into the omofu thing. It still seems weird to me, but it apparently, it's really supposed to be omou for some reason o.O ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 22:54, March 27, 2015 (UTC) nqrse's removed songs on TmBox forgot to say, i keep all of his covers in my storage, including removed songs. If u are dying for them, just send me a message ;) meo³chan ► into Øblivion of anDante (talk) 14:27, November 20, 2016 (UTC) About his Collaboration Projects section The CD that we list in collaboration projects are: - collab/compilation album with many utaite. Ex: . Those kind of albums are listed in List of Collaboration Albums. - the CD of other utaite in which this utaite took a part in (sang in one or few duet, group songs). Ex: nqrse appeared only in track 3 of Reol's album No title− - the duet album that we have its information in this utaite's discography section (in case that duet unit hasn't passed the requirement to have its own page here: 10 duet songs; or 3 songs with 1 album; or 2 albums; album info will be updated in the discography section of both 2 utaite). Ex: NatsuNaru's Natsu Comi Otoshimashita. However, the major album of one utaite in which they invite other utaite to collab with, such as nqrse's NEGATIVE, will not be listed in his own affiliations and collaboration projects. In summary, any album with one main singer will be listed in that utaite's discography section only; it is listed in supported singers as well, but not in the main singer's collaboration projects list. meo³chan ► into Øblivion of anDante (talk) 07:40, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Are we able to purchase his NEGATIVE album elsewhere instead of Village Vanguard? Village Vanguard does not have an international shipping option and I really want to buy his album. Is there another way to buy his album on a different site? 20:01, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Anonymous